


Не забывай, что ты ученик. Не забывай, что я - Мастер

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я ничего не могу изменить - я просто стою в стороне и смотрю. Потому что в конце концов вся наша жизнь сводится к этим десяти простым словам: "Не забывай, что ты - ученик. Не забывай, что я - Мастер".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не забывай, что ты ученик. Не забывай, что я - Мастер

**Author's Note:**

> The English version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3241631

\- Ты чего застрял? Пойдем, - Петар больно тычет мне в бок локтем. Я вздрагиваю и плетусь вслед за ним. Размытое черное пятно Мельницы темнеет на фоне тусклого неба; сыро, пахнет дождем, и я плотней кутаюсь в свой плащ, чувствуя, как холод пробирает до костей. Какая странная весна в этом году...

Еще одно пасхальное воскресенье. Воловье ярмо висит у входа на Мельницу; я привычно наклоняюсь и прохожу под ним, бормоча слова, которые сейчас кажутся мне бессмысленными - и почти не осознаю, что произношу их: "Покоряюсь силе Тайного Братства". Я вхожу в сени и останавливаюсь перед Мастером, не поднимая глаз - вижу только его сапоги; в последнее время я стараюсь не смотреть на него, потому что боюсь, что выдам себя. Подмастерья и так уже начали что-то подозревать, и я не хочу предоставлять им еще один повод меня ненавидеть. Мое положение на Мельнице и без того хуже некуда, даже дурачка Юро шпыняют и то меньше, чем меня. А если они узнают... Я невольно вздрагиваю от этой мысли.

Я почти не чувствую пощечин, почти не слышу властного голоса Мастера, произносящего неизменное "Не забывай, что ты - ученик. Не забывай, что я - Мастер". Почти не задумываюсь, отвечая положенное "Буду повиноваться тебе, Мастер, ныне и впредь". Я стараюсь отстраниться от происходящего, чтобы заглушить в себе тот сладкий трепет, который поднимается где-то глубоко в моем теле, когда я вижу Мастера, когда чувствую его запах, когда ощущаю на себе его тяжелый взгляд. Сейчас его голос так не похож на тот прерывистый шепот, которым он говорит со мной в темные, душные ночи моего иллюзорного счастья, когда он принадлежит мне. Когда я обманываю себя, что он принадлежит мне.

Я тихо отхожу и останавливаюсь поодаль, не находя в себе силы уйти сейчас. Смотрю, как под ярмом проходят другие подмастерья. Монотонная фраза Мастера - и неизменный ответ, раз за разом одно и то же: "Ты - ученик, я - Мастер"... Теперь, когда мое лицо скрывает тень, я могу смотреть на него прямо, и что-то во мне сжимается, болезненно-сладко, когда я очерчиваю взглядом его высокую худощавую фигуру, а в моем сердце рождается наивная надежда, что он позовет меня к себе этой ночью.

Всё началось год назад. Я помню теплую осень, золото леса, веселый плеск воды, траву, усеянную опавшими листьями - багрянец на зелени... Веселое время, время моего счастья. В тот день Мастер отчего-то решил рассказать нам о том, как давно, в юности, он убил своего лучшего друга; "должен был убить", - он сказал, "как это сделал бы каждый на моем месте", - он сказал. Подмастерья переглядывались, не веря; на их лицах читалось одно: "Этого и следовало ожидать от такого чудовища, как Мастер". Но я не смотрел на них, не слушал их перешептывание... Потому что в тот день я вдруг увидел Мастера другим - не зловещим полудемоническим прислужником Дьявола, каким его видели все подмастерья, а живым человеком, который жил и совершал ошибки. Я помню, как испугало меня страдание, исказившее его лицо. Испугало настолько, что я не ушел вместе со всеми, когда Мастер велел нам убираться.

Я стоял перед его столом и лепетал что-то о том, что хочу помочь ему. Еще недавно мне бы и в голову не пришло предлагать помощь Мастеру, могущественному колдуну, который был в силах одним лишь своим взглядом отправить меня прямиком в Ад; но сейчас что-то произошло - со мной, во мне - и я самонадеянно верил, что смогу все исправить. Что смогу его... утешить, быть может. А Мастер вдруг крепко схватил меня за руки и начал говорить, захлебываясь словами, глядя на меня так, словно не видел меня... Словно видел вместо меня кого-то другого. Я с трудом его понимал - потому что каждый миг обмирал, напуганный этой резкой переменой в нашем грозном хозяине. До моего сознания доходили лишь обрывки фраз - путанные, страшные, полные отчаяния: что он любил его, что он никогда не причинил бы ему вреда, что он ничего не мог поделать... Кажется, я даже не сопротивлялся, когда он вдруг начал целовать меня - всего меня: лицо, глаза, волосы, руки - шепча, что я похож на него, так похож на него... Я по-настоящему испугался, не мог понять, зачем Мастер это делает, а он прижимал меня к себе так, словно боялся, что я исчезну, и все повторял: "Ирко... Любимый мой, Ирко...". Не помню, что я делал тогда - наверное, просто стоял, не смея шелохнуться, не смея даже дышать; но потом он резко отстранился и взглянул на меня так, точно впервые увидел. Мастер вновь стал Мастером; он оттолкнул меня - оказывается, я все-таки осмелился обнять его за шею - и, схватив за воротник, вышвырнул вон из комнаты. Просто вышвырнул, как будто ничего и не случилось.

После этого дня я ходил сам не свой. Я не мог понять, что произошло, но каждую ночь мне снились поцелуи Мастера, а днем я не мог взглянуть на него, не вспомнив его объятий и жаркого шепота, и даже в его властном голосе, отдававшем нам приказы, мне слышался тот, другой его голос, шептавший, что любит меня. Я думал, что это никогда больше не повторится, и снова и снова прокручивал в голове свое воспоминание, - я был похож на человека, который любуется на единственное свое сокровище, зная, что скоро его отнимут. Подмастерья насмехались: "Лышко влюбился в Мастера"; им это казалось очень оскорбительным... А ведь я и правда влюбился в Мастера.

Однажды ночью я ощутил, что меня "ведут". Прежде Мастер никогда не накладывал на меня чары - я и без того беспрекословно выполнял все его приказы. Меня охватил панический ужас - мне показалось, что Мастер хочет меня убить, чтобы никто не узнал о его слабости. Я поднялся с постели и на негнущихся ногах последовал за силой, тянувшей меня куда-то. Внезапно, как это бывает во сне, я оказался в полутемной комнате - как тогда, давным-давно, в ночь, когда я стал подмастерьем Черного Мельника из Козельбруха. Красная свеча, черная книга. Черный человек с бледным лицом. Ледяная ладонь на моем плече... Хриплый голос: "А вот и ты. Наконец-то".

Я вздрагиваю, всё во мне сжимается - не знаю, от страха или от того странного чувства, болезненного, упоительного, которым я терзался бессонными ночами...

\- Мастер... - шепчу я - мой голос отказывается мне подчиняться, кажется чужим, незнакомым.

\- Молчи, - коротко приказывает он и берет меня за руку левой рукой. Мы идем куда-то, и мне кажется, что наш путь настолько долог, что уже скоро займется рассвет, и страх во мне начинает усиливаться... Наконец Мастер останавливается, оборачивается ко мне, и я вижу, что он улыбается - и это страшно, страшнее всего, что я видел на Мельнице за все это время... Он садится на постель, сажает меня к себе на колени - я тихо вскрикиваю и не узнаю своего голоса. В руках Мастера - ножницы; он осторожно берет мои волосы и режет их - прядь за прядью; они щекочут мне шею, когда падают мне на колени и на пол. Вот Мастер откладывает ножницы, берет меня за подбородок и некоторое время пристально смотрит на меня, оценивая свою работу, - теперь мои волосы едва прикрывают уши; он гладит меня по голове и снова улыбается, и теперь уже я улыбаюсь ему в ответ. Он проводит рукой по моей щеке, большим пальцем очерчивает мои губы - я приоткрываю рот, пробуя его на вкус; он забирает свою руку и ласково шепчет мне что-то - от волнения я не могу расслышать слова. Осмелев, я обнимаю Мастера, прижимаюсь к нему всем телом, чувствуя даже сквозь ткань рубашки, какой он холодный, и, хмелея от собственной дерзости, неумело целую его в губы... Он не отталкивает меня - наоборот, отвечает так страстно, что я пугаюсь и пытаюсь вырваться, но он держит меня крепко и снова шепчет что-то, успокаивая... Я закрываю глаза и отдаюсь его ласкам; он осторожно укладывает меня на постель, и я вдруг чувствую, что моя одежда исчезла - теперь его руки ласкают меня везде, и уже через несколько мгновений я дрожу под его прикосновениями, не в силах сдержать стоны. А он по-прежнему улыбается, и покрывает поцелуями мое лицо, и смотрит на меня так, как никто никогда не смотрел на затравленного некрасивого мальчишку. "Счастье мое", - шепчет он, и от этого шепота у меня кружится голова. - "Радость моя, жизнь моя, Ирко!..". И я еще крепче обнимаю его, страстно желая принадлежать ему, пусть и не знаю пока, как это должно случиться; а он все ласкает меня и смотрит, смотрит, не отрываясь, точно не может налюбоваться. А потом что-то происходит, и я вскрикиваю и плачу от боли, но Мастер вновь шепчет, что любит меня и никогда не причинит мне вреда, что сейчас будет хорошо; он губами осушает мои слезы, и я верю, верю ему - верю так искренне, как никогда в своей жизни не верил. И вскоре я снова плачу - но уже от счастья; а он прижимает меня к себе и говорит, что теперь никогда меня не отпустит.

Я ушел, как только начало светать. Больше всего на свете я боялся вновь увидеть тот взгляд - недоуменный, неприязненный, будто он не узнаёт меня... или, наоборот, узнаёт. Ведь я понимаю, что вся эта нежность, все эти слова, ласки и поцелуи предназначались не мне, а тому мальчику, которого Мастер когда-то любил. И по-прежнему любит. Но это не печалит меня - напротив, я почти благодарен этому Ирко: ведь благодаря ему я, Лышко, никому не нужный и всеми презираемый, стал кому-то дорог.

Но осень давно прошла, отгремели весенние грозы, а на Мельнице появился новый подмастерье - и всё изменилось. Вот он, стоит перед Мастером - тонкий, прямой, такой отчаянно-красивый, и бесстрашно смотрит в лицо нашему хозяину - то, на что я никогда не отваживался. Он даже не вздрагивает от пощечин, и в его голосе, произносящем "буду повиноваться тебе", нет ни намека на покорность. И я вижу, что рука Мастера дрожит, когда Крабат проходит мимо него. Возможно, Мастер еще не ведает, что этот дерзкий ученик станет его наследником. Он не осознает, что призрак Ирко, который он увидел во мне, бледнеет и исчезает, вытесненный Крабатом - таким храбрым, таким честным, таким непокорным, совсем не похожим на остальных... не похожим на меня. Но я, стоя в тени, вижу, как у меня на глазах умирает мое хрупкое счастье. Как этот юноша, сам того не ведая, рушит мою жизнь, и она разбивается и крошится, как те кости, что наши жернова перемалывают по ночам.

Я ничего не могу изменить - я просто стою в стороне и смотрю. Потому что в конце концов вся наша жизнь сводится к этим десяти простым словам: "Не забывай, что ты - ученик. Не забывай, что я - Мастер".


End file.
